


young dumb broke highschool kids

by miscellaneous-trash (poeticaid)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AHAHAHAHA, Drinking, F/M, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/miscellaneous-trash
Summary: Maki tries to confess to Kaito but Kaito is drunk and doesn't remember any of it in the morning.





	young dumb broke highschool kids

**Author's Note:**

> yes i also ship harumota

maki proceeds to look at kaito with those dreamy eyes of hers

she then puffs her face because she knows she will never get the guy of her dreams

and the guy of her dreams is drinking

"heeeeeey maki roll" he slurs, holding a bottle "wanna drink with me?"

maki blushes, then glares at her love

"no die"

"okay then i'll just drink more" kaito says, then proceeds on drinking

maybe this is her chance

maybe this is her chance to confess to kaito about the many thing she wanted to say

so she decided to confess to kaito this day

even though he's drunk

"o hey harumaki what is up" kaito says, still drunk

"i'm not here for a drink" maki says

"awwww" kaito looks sad

"but i'm here to tell you something"

that got kaito's attention

he looks up to maki, confused at what she's talking about

"what is it maki roll" kaito asks

"i like you, a lot"

there, she finally said it

she looks to see kaito smiling

"yeah i like you too" kaito says

"wow really" maki says with a smile

"yeah"

and they kissed

* * *

"you maki what are you doing in my bed" kaito asks the next day

"oh um we're a couple now right" maki asks

but there's only confusion in kaito's eyes

"um maki i don't know what you're talking about"

and then she remembers kaito was drunk last night

**SUCH DESPAIR**

and maki was seen crying as she goes home the end


End file.
